And Then The Father Turns Into The Son
by JulPer12
Summary: James potter before hogwarts, what he goes through with his parents and what it's like growing up with them! i'm not amazing at summary's so just PLEASE PLEASE READ! :
1. Chapter 1

K, so I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters. I live for reviews, I would love if you left me some! This is my first fic and I really wanna know what you think!

So I tried to do my best to check for grammer, but I'm only human!

* * *

It was the middle of the night, and she woke up screaming. The pain was so intense she thought it would break her in half. Her husband awoken

by her screams just rolled out of bed and did what he knew he was supposed. Grabbing her bag, shoes, and his shoes, he helped her out of bed

onto the small couch in their room. Putting her shoes on her, and then his on him, he made his way out of their little house as fast as the

circumstances allowed. Holding her arm in a death-like grip, he turned and was soon standing in front of the hospital with his wife. Running (or

speed walking in their case) into the hospital, the nurse didn't even have to ask to know what was going on. Jumping up from her chair she

snatched a wheelchair from the long line of them, and told the young lady to sit in it and enjoy the ride. Looking up at the nurse she just rolled

her eyes and concentrated on her breathing. Rolling into an empty room, the nurse hooked her up to an IV machine with a morphine drip, took

her vitals, and ran out of the room like Voldemort himself walked in. Two minutes later the doctor himself walked in.

"Well it looks like you ready to do this!" he said excitedly, a little too excitedly if you asked her!

Putting on gloves, he washed his arms up to his elbows and told her husband to get ready! He positioned himself at the end of the bed, and

told her what she needed to do. Trying not to scream like a banshee, for the pain she felt was far more worse than any of the hexes she had

endured, or breaking her arm, twice! Twenty minutes later, on the stroke of twelve, a beautiful baby boy with jet black hair and brown eyes

was born.

Looking down on her newborn son, the tired young lady says "Your name will be James, James Andrew Potter."


	2. The Beginning

Hey, sry i haven't updated in a while!!! :[ I've just been soooo busy with school! I do not own any of the harry potter character!! plz dont sue me! :D So i know its short, and there's a cliffie buuuutttt you'll live!

I love reviews!! They make my day!

* * *

The sound of a shriek pierced the air as a six year old boy with jet black, messy hair, and hazel brown eyes floated above the ground on a tiny

toy

broom glinting in the sun. His name was James, Jamie for short and he was born in 1953. To the ordinary eye, he was a normal little boy, but to  
the trained eye, he was extraordinary. His parents were Rachel and Nate Potter, two of the most generous, nice, and powerful people you will

ever meet. On this particular day, he was experiencing the wonders of the wizarding world for the first time, well that's a lie, he was

experiencing the joy of flying for the first time. Yelling out to his mum to watch, he zoomed around in little circles mastering the techniques his

father had shown him. Jamie was a prankster, even though he was only six, he loved to joke, he had a sparkle in his eyes that always gave

him away. Turning around to see where his parents were he zoomed up into a tree to hide. Looking through the branches he watched until his

parents figured out he was gone. Now unlike most parents they didn't start freaking out and running around the yard like chickens with their

heads cut off. They just go up and started looking around the yard in his usual hiding places, now mind you today he wasn't in a usual spot.

Looking up, his dad spots the big oak tree and decides to check it out. Walking over he's pretty sure he hears a giggle from up above, and he's

right. Smiling he climbs up the tree 'till he's eye to eye with his little son. Putting his finger up to his mouth to tell him to be quiet, he climbs

down and tells Rachel that he wasn't in the tree. Now starting to get a little worried she goes around the front of the house to see if he's out

there. Right as she rounds the corner of the house she hears a bloodcurdling scream from the backyard. Sprinting to the back she sees her

husband kneeling over a still form, the still little six year old form of her son Jamie. Putting an immobilizing spell on him, they pick him up and run  
into the living room. Grabbing up the bag of the flu powder, she throws it into the fire,

And yells "St. Mungos Hospital!"

Nearly falling out of the fire more than once because of the weight of her son, she spins into St. Mungos and sees her nightmare standing in

front of her.


	3. Nightmares

Hey sry it took me a few days to update *how about ten* haha so here it is!! The longest chapter yet, so i hope you like it! I liked writing it!

I do not own any of the Harry Character, no matter how much i want to, :] hehe but i do own all the thoughts, and plot.

I love reviews!! They make my day! :] soooo Please review!

* * *

Shielding her son in her arms, she stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of her. Standing still so that no one would notice her she

watched

in horror as Voldemort and his followers, they were called death eaters, shouted curses at the nurses and doctors in the hallways.

Soon

distracted however as a weight larger than herself came slamming down on her from behind, she fell forward with a cry. Turning

around she

sees her husband looking at her guiltily.

"Sorry hon, I didn't see you standing there." he says before she can even open her mouth

"humph" is the only response he gets.

Scrambling up he finally gets to see what all the noise is. A smile that should only be on one of the Cheshire cats in Alice In

Wonderland,

spreads across his face. Pulling out his wand he starts to slowly walk towards the action.

"Oh no you don't!!" she yells grabbing his shirt and pulling him back. "We are going to take care of our son before I let you go and

start acting like a little kid again, I am not going to sit here and worry about the both of you at once!!"

"I wasn't, I just, they need, Okaaayyyy, your right, Jamie first." he finally said after tearing his eyes away from the cluster of wizards  
and witches in the common area of the hospital.

Running down the hallway they find a room that has nobody occupying it and the door is still attached to the frame. Closing the door

behind  
them they lay Jamie on the bed and start to cast spell after spell to ensure that nobody could detect them, hear them, see them, kill them,

only the normal stuff though, the same spells they had around their house to protect them.

Rachel hears Nate mutter, "Finite Incantatum" to stop the immobilizing spell.

Turning around and walking to the bed she watches as he starts examining Jamie for any skin wounds, cuts, bruises, anything that can be

cured before they start looking for anything that could be potentially deadly. Trying not to cry she silently watches as her husband finishes

looking over Jamie.

"Humino Inimicum" He himself not being a doctor he only put a spell on him that would make him stronger and protect him from anything

that may happen in the near future. Looking up he looked into Rachel's eyes and saw the hurt and worry in her eyes. Not wanting to make

that worse he went over and sat in the purple wooden chair meant for visitors. Holding her hand and pulling her onto his lap they sat like

that for what seemed like hours, but it was probably only thirty minutes.

"I know you want to go out there and fight, and I don't want to be the bad guy and stop you, I just don't want something to happen to my

husband and my son on the same day!" she finally whispered.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, I've been trained to fight this guy. Yes he has followers, but he's not that strong himself! He's just out of  
Hogwarts, he's a baby in the world! I'll be back, nothing is going to happen. Have faith in me!"

Looking down into her eyes he can see she doesn't want him to go but she wasn't going to fight because she knew that this was what he

loved to do. Standing up she pulled him into a hug and put about 10 spells on him to protect him. Smiling at him she also kissed him lovingly  
and he could feel all the want, need, and feelings she had for him in the single kiss. Walking over the bed, he leaned over and kissed his

sons forehead. Walking to the door he felt like he was walking into his very first quidditch game, excited, nervous, and happy. Opening the

door, he walked out into the hallway and started to follow the noise. Looking out the door she watched her husband walk down the

hallway to fulfill his dream. Going back in she sat next to the bed that her son was laying on and tried not to think about the reason there

was so much noise outside the room.

*************************************************************************************

When Jamie opened his eyes, he wasn't in his Chudley Cannons room, he was in a plain white room that smelled like soap. Looking around

he saw him mum sleeping with her head by his arm, he also noticed that his dad wasn't around.

"Mum, wake up!" he whispered, hoping that she heard him. He saw her lift her head and look at him, then she got this big smile on her

face.

"Hey my little man, how are you feeling?" she asked him. Then she started looking around like she was searching for something.

"Mum, where's dad?"

"I don't know Jamie, let me go look for him"

Standing up she stretched out her legs and then crossed the room to the door. Opening it up she noticed just how quiet it was. Walking

out into the hallway she pulled out her wand incase there were was still danger somewhere. Rounding the corner, she saw that a wall in

the waiting room had a hole blasted in it, that the reception desk was gone, and that there were several rooms with the doors gone.

Walking down the main hallway that had the most damage, she searched for her husband. Rounding a corner into the Intensive Care Unit

she finally found him, he slumped against the wall with his eyes closed and blood covering his shirt, arms, face, and pants.


	4. The Truth

**_A/N_ Hey everybody, Sorry it's been so dang long since i've updated!!!!! Soo this chapter is a lot longer than the last 3...I tried really hard to make it long for you!!! I would REALLY REALLY appreciate it if you would review!!!! I only have 4, and 3 of those are from my friend becky from school!!!! COME ON PEOPLE I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!!!!! But anywho, please review, i'll love you forever! :] Have fun reading!!**

* * *

"Nate!!!!" was the only sound throughout the whole hospital as she sprinted up the hallway to her husbands side. Kneeling down so that she was almost on his lap she started to cry uncontrollably and

repeatedly said his name over and over. Thinking back to what she had said to him in the hospital room she cursed herself to letting him go. Of course something would happen, Voldemort was gradually gaining

power and every now and then he would show up to wreak havoc on an ordinary day. Tears streaming down her face she actually now looked at her husband. Besides the blood he looked perfectly fine, no

bruises or cuts, just the unnatural amount of blood covering him and his clothes. Thinking back to the years that they had been married she slowly looked back at his face and decided to try something.

"Boys it's time for breakfast!!" she said loudly, just like she would if she was at home on a Sunday morning making pancakes and sausages!

"Breakfast!!!!!!" was the only response she got, leaping up her husband looked around and started running down the hallway in the general direction of where he thought the kitchen would be. Still sitting on the

floor and drying her tears she silently laughed at her goofy husband. Of course, he was the only one that would sit on the floor after a battle and fall asleep there. Looking down the hallway and waiting for her

husband to finally realize that he wasn't at home but in fact at St. Mungos, and also that it was also the middle of the day and nowhere close to breakfast time, she thought about just how much she loved this

crazy boy! Hearing somebody call her name she got up and started walking down the hallway. Rounding the corner she saw her amazingly adorable husband and ran to him wrapping her arms around him and

hanging on for what seemed like forever. Finally pulling apart she looked at him closely then pulled her arm back and slapped with all the force she could muster in her nerve-wracking state, plus she wasn't that

strong, then she started crying again.

"Okay, I know I totally deserved that, but I'm okay, everything is going to be okay sweetheart!"

"How could you do that to me?! You scared me half to death, do you know what it's like to come around the corner and see your husband on the floor covered in blood!!??!!?? NO YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT IT'S

LIKE!!!!!!!!!! YOU WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!!!!" That's when she totally lost it and collapsed into her husband while bawling her eyes out.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Rachel it's going to be okay! I'm okay, it's all okay…shhhhhhhh sweetheart. Quiet down love, it's okay." Muttering calming words to his wife that was now collapsed in a heap on the floor in

his lap, he thought about what it must have been for her to see him like that. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, he was just so tired from the fighting. Looking back on what had happened he realized that Voldemort

was getting stronger and stronger. It was taking longer and longer to defeat him and his followers. After he had left his sons room he had followed the noise to the beginnings of the ICU unit. Seeing a nurse

fighting a death eater and looking like she was about to lose, he had cast a body binding spell on the Death eater, he would let somebody else finish him off, he didn't like being the one to kill a person, it just

wasn't who he was. Getting a very tired smile from the nurse, he moved off to help somebody else. Seeing another person having difficulties fighting off one of the enemy he stepped in and started helping them,

this time it wasn't as easy. He almost got hit with a body binding spell, the imperious curse, avada kedavra, and about a million other curses. Finally after wearing them down he and doctor were able to finally

finish him off, Nate with a binding spell, and the doctor with a death spell. That was when it got even harder, the more experienced Death eaters, the ones that Voldemort tricked into joining him, good people

that Nate and Rachel had gone to school with. They were the ones that were closer to Voldemort himself, the ones that were protecting him from the numerous nurses, doctors, volunteers, and patients that

were trying to help get rid of him. These were the people that he had mostly likely put under a curse, or threatened them or their families if they didn't join him. Voldemort was a young wizard, just about 19 or 20,

but he knew how to get his way. Born to a witch mother and a muggle father, he was abandoned by his father before he was even born, when he found out his wife was a witch. Not too long after that when his

mother was giving birth to him she died due to an illness nobody knows of, leaving Voldemort, who's real name is Tom Riddle, an orphan. Growing up in an orphanage, Riddle wasn't very liked. He got mad easily

and he separated himself from the other kids. When he got his letter to Hogwarts, School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, he wasn't too surprised. He knew he was different than the other kids, weird things often

happened around him. When he got to Hogwarts he felt like he finally belonged. He excelled in all of his studies, especially Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lots of his teachers felt that he was a bright boy who

had a very bright future ahead of him, except one that is. Albus Dumbledore, always had his doubts about little Tom Riddle from the start. Seeing something in him that troubled him, he tried to keep an eye on

Tom while he was at Hogwarts. Bye the year 1959 Dumbledore was positive that Tom Riddle was involved in the Dark Arts. Through the grapevine of student gossip, he heared that Tom had made a new name for

himself, one that only his friends may call him, if you may call them friends, they were only friends with him because they were scared of him! The name that Tom had made for himself was made using his own

name, the phrase, Tom Marvalo Riddle, became, I am Lord Voldemort. But, nobody would believe Dumbledore when he teold them what he thinks of Tom. They thought Tom was the perfect student, great grades,

prefect then Head Boy, polite, well mannered. They thought he was amazing, that he would change the world for good. Yes, he would change the world, not for good, but for evil. He wanted to take over the

world, and that included the Muggle World. Shortly after he graduated from Hogwarts he set up shop in a house in a secluded little village. Using his very obedient followers he had them recruit more and more.

They made up code names, signals, everything. He taught them new curses and spells, ones that nobody should know for fear of them using them to do exactly what Voldemort was doing! All of his followers

were forced to get a tattoo of a snake in a circle, on their right forearms. This was a special enchanted tattoo that when Voldemort activated it would alert them to the fact that he wanted to see them. This was

also the sign that would appear above any place that Voldemort attacked or tried to take over, it was called the Dark Mark. You see Voldemort had powers that only some wizards had. He was the heir of Salazar

Slytherin, one of the founding four of Hogwarts. That is where the house Slytherin gets its name. The power that he got from Slytherin was he was able to talk to snakes. That is why his mark was a snake, he

also had a pet snake that would help in his endeavors. Thinking about the battle, he was just happy they won, they might not get so lucky next time. Looking down at his wife, he saw that she had fallen asleep

in his lap.

"Rachel, wake up sweetie, we have to go get Jamie." he whispered. Shaking her arm a little, he pulled her up till she was in a standing position and fully awake.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, you did honey, but it's okay, you deserved it, you've worked hard all day, lets go get Jamie and go home."

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea!"

Walking down the hallway they now started to really look at the damage, it was a lot worse than the scrap he had started some months ago. Pieces were missing out of the walls, chairs and desks were blown

into tiny pieces, doors were torn off the hinges. Reaching the room that their little boy was in, they took the spells down and walked inside. Laying on the bed, fast asleep was 6 year old Jamie. Walking over to

the bed Rachel started to rub his back to wake him up. Smiling down on him when he woke up were both of his parents. Laughing at how funny his dad looked (he was still covered in blood) he smiled at both of

them.

"Come on buddy, time to go home." his dad said.

"Okay daddy! Oh mom, what's for dinner?"

Laughing she said "I'm not sure yet love, how about hamburgers and macaroni and cheese? Does that sound good?"

"THAT SOUNDS AMAZING!" her husband yelled at the exact same time as her son. They were so much alike it was scary sometimes! Taking her sons hand and telling him to hold on tight, she quickly turned on her

heal and apparated home to their little house. Walking inside with her husband close behind she sighed with relief at just being home!

"Hey, why don't you go get ready while me and Jamie start dinner," she said to her blood and dust covered husband.

"Haha, that sounds good, I'll be right back down love!" Running up the stairs to their bedroom he went into the bathroom and took a quick shower while loving the feel of the hot water on his back. Walking back

out into the bedroom after grabbing a shower and drying off, he walked into the closet and grabbed jeans and a t-shirt to wear. Going back into the bathroom to wash his hands and try and tame his hair he also

grabbed the birthday present that he was planning on giving Rachel, even though it wasn't her birthday yet he wanted to give it to her now for dealing with all his childish ways and just for loving him. Drying his

hands and walking down the stairs he was met by giggles wafting from the kitchen. Rounding the corner he was met by the sight of his wife and little boy making hamburger patties in a huge bowl on the counter.

Jamie was sitting on the counter make faces at the feel of the hamburger meat while his mother was laughing at him and telling him the easy way of making the patties with magic and not having to form them

with your hands. Standing behind her with his arms around his waist he gave her a kiss on the cheek and held out the present for her. Putting her wand down she took the bundle and took of the bow, then

carefully taking the wrapping paper off so that she could sace it, she took off the lid of the box and gasped in surprise. Inside was a beautiful heart diamond pendant.

"Oh my gosh, its beautiful Nate! I love it! Thank you so much!!" she said in-between kisses.

"I'm glad you liked it! I wanted to give it to you early because I thought you really deserved after all that you've gone through today! A little spirit lifter!" he said sincerely. Then looking up at his son who was

watching them like could this get any more boring, he said

"Why don't get these patties up and running!? Let me go start the grill and then we can really get this coming along!"

"Okay daddy!!" Jumping off the counter he ran to the pantry and grabbed his favorite foods, macaroni and cheese, applesauce and carrots.

"Mommy, can we have these tonight?????? PLEASE!!!!!????" He begged with his amazingly good puppy dog face that neither of them could resist.

"Yes we can have those tonight bud." She replied with a smile. Turning back to her husband she whispered something in his ear that made him get a huge smile on his face. Pulling her into a kiss that lasted

several seconds, much to the dismay of their son, he transferred all the feelings he'd ever had for this beautiful woman in that one amazing kiss. Pulling away he smiled at her and then grabbed the plate of

burgers and went out to the grill that he started on the way out, by way of magic of course! Dinner that night was filled with laughter and merciless teasing. It was a very happy ending to a not so perfect day!

Afterwards when Nate and Rachel were reading Jamie his bedtime story they were both thinking about what could have happened today. Neither one of them wanted to dwell on it, but somehow it kept on

creeping into their thoughts. Turning on his nightlight and then closing the door they escaped to their master bedroom. Grabbing her husbands shirt roughly by the front, she pulled him to her and gave him of her

tease kisses. Smiling up at him she walked to the closet, and disappeared inside for a couple of minutes. When she came out she was wearing his favorite nightgown and had a wide smile on her face. Walking

over to him she placed her hands on his chest on pushed him onto the bed, crawling onto the bed so that she was sitting on his stomach she kissed him lightly on the lips. She then proceeded to kiss along his

jaw line and up the side of his face.

"I love you Rachel, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me!" he said while she was tracing his forehead with kisses.

"I know I am!" she replied confidently, but with a smile. Rolling over so that he was laying on top of her he started to softly kiss her chin, he then started to trail down her neck, then onto her chest. Lifting up her

nightgown, he started to trace designs on her stomach. A gasp escaped from her mouth.

"Wait, the spell, I'm not having my son walk in here and see his parents having sex!" she giggled.

"Oh yeah, the spell" Raising his wand he cast a silencing spell around the room so that their son wouldn't hear any sounds coming from their room. Then throwing his wand across the room to the couch, he once

again started to kiss his wives smooth stomach. Pulling his shirt of his head, she threw it off the bed and started to rub her hands across his muscled chest and abs. Reaching behind her head she slowly pulled

off her nightgown to his obvious approval. That also went on the ground along with his shirt. Laying her back down he traced patterns of kisses all over her body, eliciting moans and gasps from her when he

started kissing her neck. Rolling out from under him, she unclasped his belt and then unbuttoned his pants. Pulling them off she ran her hand along his shaft causing him to moan in pleasure. Letting him roll over

on top of her again he started to kiss her passionately, forcing every emotion he had into her. Entering her he felt a tingle curse along his groin area. Throwing her head back she moaned in pleasure. When it

was over they both collapsed into each other. In her mind this was the best part, cuddling with her head on his chest and his arms around her waist. Looking up into his eyes she smiled at how content he looked,

like this was the best day of his life.

"That was the best birthday gift Nate, Thank you!" she softly told him. He chuckled quietly and said

"The sex or the necklace?"

Laughing she just gave him a look and whispered "Both my love, both.." Smiling she turned over and snuggled deeper into the covers. That night she fell asleep smiling and listening to the breathing and little

snores of her husband. To her that was one of the most perfect ways to fall asleep after a hard day.

********************************************************************

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!!!! Wake up mommy!!!" a little voice yelled through the haze of sleep. It was a couple of months after the last battle and everything was back to normal in the Potter house. Sitting up

and smiling at her son she got out of bed and told him to go back to bed with his daddy until breakfast was ready. Walking down the stairs in the red robe that Nate had gotten her for Christmas last year, she

walked into her favorite room of the house. Taking out her wand she waved it and muttered a few spells to get all the ingredients she needed for breakfast this morning. Turning the oven on she slid the

cinnabons into it and then set about making herself a cup of coffee. When it was ready she sat down outside on one of the chairs and enjoyed the cup while reveling in the quietness of usually bustling house.

Realizing that her cup was empty she walked back inside to start on the eggs, sausage, and numerous pieces of toast. Turning the oven down so that the cinnabons wouldn't burn she opened the carton of eggs

she flicked her wand at about eight eggs zoomed out, cracked themselves into the now hot pan and then deposited the shells into the open trashcan. Oh how she loved magic, it was just amazing! When

everything was done she set the table, filled three plates of heaping food, set them on the table, then called up the stairs

"Breakfast is ready boys!!! Hurry up before it gets cold!!" Less than a minute later Jamie ran down the stairs and barreled into his usual seat at the table. Right behind him came his dad who looked just as

excited as the little boy! Sitting down they all dug into the food, which tasted amazing! After they were done, which was a matter of about 15 minutes, Nate went back upstairs to get ready for work, and Jamie

went outside to play, even though he was in him pajamas. Clearing the table, and putting away all the dishes, she went upstairs and also got dressed. Coming out of the bathroom with jeans and a t-shirt on,

she kissed her husband good bye who then left for work. Walking downstairs and checking on her son, she decided to do a little cleaning. Walking to the hall closet she pulled out the vacuum cleaner, plugging it

in she started on the living room. Half way through she thought she heard a knock on the front door but she couldn't be sure. Walking to the door just to make sure, she looked through peephole and saw the

last person she thought she would ever see. Opening the door with a gasp she was met with a sweet smile and a "Hello!"


End file.
